Harry Potter and The Half blood Veelas: Book One
by Parvati48
Summary: Harry's life was going great once he became the star track runner for his school. But what happens when he's accepted into Hogwarts and meets the one person that will change is life forever? HarryXParvati RonXPadma
1. School Life

**Summery:** Harry's life was going great once he became the star track runner for his school and everyone started liking him more! But what happens when he is accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardary and meets the person who will change his life forever? This is my first FanFic. Hope you like it. Please no flames.

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter books 1-6. I am more obsessed than you People out there Soooo Back off Harry Potter is mine. Victory is **MINE!** Muwahahahaha! **I WIN **smirking evilly and sticking tongue out J.K. owns everything else please don't sue me.

_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Veelas: Book One**_

It was 2:55 P.M. and Harry was sitting in class completely oblivious to what was going on! He was lost in the glory of a memory that made him better than his stupid pig of a cousin Dudley. The day he became the track star.

flashback

Harry was sitting under his favorite tree just minding his own business, watching the other guys getting ready for the big race. The race was to see who'd be on the track team. All of a sudden he was tackled to the ground, looking up he realized it was his cousin. "Dudley get your **FAT ARSE** off of me!" he said, earning himself a punch. Dudley jumped at the sound of the race gun going off and harry took the moment.

Harry rolled out from underneath Dudley and took off running, he was cut off by the track runners so he ran beside of them. Dudley and his gang were running to catch up but harry was very swift. He ran faster and faster, he even ran faster than all of the track runners and got to the end before them. The coach gave him his letterman jacket, his track uniform, and a track metal before he even realized what was happening.

His cousin was dumbfounded when he finally caught up and he wobbled away as fast as he could. He accepted the title of track star when he saw his cousin's reaction, then he started laughing very hard.

endflashback

"Harry!" yelled his teacher, snapping Harry out of his daze. He looked up and his teacher was close enough to his face that he could smell her rancid breath, "yes ma'am?" he said. "pay attention, or I'll…" _rrrrring_, he was saved by the bell, he walked out into the hallway "thank God, the bell rang, I was about to pass out from the stank of her breath" Harry said to his friend John, who in turn laughed out loud till tears formed in his eyes.

"Good one Har." John said, wiping the droplets from his eyes. "What are you crying for, Babe?" said John's girlfriend, Kirstin. "I'm not crying, I was laughing so hard that I teared." He said.

"Oh…ok" she said, slapping a big kiss on his lips. "Hi Harry." "Hey Kirstin" Harry said. "So what are you guys doing tonight?" Harry asked. "We're having a party to celebrate the last day of school, wanna go?" Kirstin asked. "I would love to go, but I'll have to check with my aunt and uncle, ok?" He said.

"Well if you can go, it's at my house from 7- midnight. All the track team will be there, and so will a bunch of our friends, ok?" Kirstin said. "Great! I hope I can get away from the Dursley's tonight." Harry said darkly, he wasn't exactly happy that school was over for the summer.


	2. The Party!

AN: Sorry that it's late but my teachers piled a lot of work on me for the Exams and everything but I got it done! Here's the second chapter.

Chapter 2: The Party 

Harry was lying on his bed waiting to hear his uncle slam the car door shut. His thoughts were on his friends Kirstin and John and the party. A loud noise awoke him from his thoughts his uncle was home.

Harry waited for his uncle to come into the house before getting out of his cupboard under the stars. His uncle seemed like he was in a good mood seeing as he was humming something, even if it was totally off key, he seemed very merry. " Hello uncle Vernon" Harry said, "Hello Harry, you'll never believe what happened today" Vernon said, waiting for Harry to question him.

"What happened uncle Vernon?" he said trying to keep his uncle happy. " I…. Wait I want to tell everybody! Petunia, Dudley! Please join me in the kitchen I have got some news!" He bellowed, "Yes dear?" "Yes dad?" Petunia and Dudley asked. Smiling widely Vernon then said, "I was promoted today at work!" That's wonderful dad!" Dudley stated Petunia started getting giddy like a little girl in a doll shop. "That's fantastic dear…. Oh my God I'm so proud of you!" She said then started kissing him all over the face and then slapping a big kiss on his lips.

'_EWWWW_!**'** Harry thought, "That's the best news I've heard all day!" he said trying to charm his uncle. " Congratulations uncle Vernon! Could I please talk to you in the living room?" he added. "Sure Harry." Vernon said they walked into the living room, "So what's on your mind Harry?" Vernon asked. "Well…." He started "Well a couple of my friends are having a party tonight to celebrate the last day of school and I was wondering if I could go?" he finished. "What time does it start and end?" Vernon asked. "It's from 7-Midnight uncle Vernon." He stated. "You can go as long as you are quiet when you come back in." Vernon said.

"Thanks uncle Vernon!" Harry said surprised about how easy it was to get him to say yes. He then went into his cupboard to get ready he knew just what he was going to wear too, his favorite outfit. His favorite jeans were the only pair of jeans he didn't get from Dudley he got them from Kirstin and John, they actually fit him the tight black shirt was from John.

He liked that shirt because it showed off his muscles he had gotten during track and the girls loved it! He could never wear that shirt in front of the Dursley's or they would throw make him throw it away, so he slipped on his denim jacket that matched his jeans.

To say the least Harry looked HOT in that outfit! He then put on his new shoes, Dudley and Harry had gone and gotten new shoes the previous weekend because Harry couldn't fit in Dudley's old shoes, his aunt bought him new shoes. They were green and black Vans they were also very stylish! "Harry!" Petunia yelled, "Coming Aunt Petunia!" he replied.

Walking down to the kitchen he smelt some of the most delicious smells he'd smelled in a long time. Aunt Petunia had made uncle Vernon's favorite meal, rotisserie chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, corn, and for dessert apple pie straight from the oven with a scoop of ice-cream on the side.

"Come sit down Harry and dig in!" his uncle said Harry had the feeling his uncle was drunk but he did what his uncle said and dug in. They didn't even stop him when he went for seconds; today was a very good day! Aunt Petunia even gave him an extra scoop of ice cream when he finished his first scoop, it was now 6:30 and he had to go. "I'm gonna go to the party now, I'll see you guys later, dinner was delicious Aunt Petunia, thank you!" "Ok bye Harry, thank you, and your welcome" his aunt answered back. The night air was a bit chilly but Harry unzipped his jacket anyway.

Kirstin lived in Number 8 Privet Drive; John lived in Number 6, so whenever he got bored he could walk down to one of their houses. He was passing by houses numbers 5… 6…7… and 8. Kirstin's house was beautiful, she decorated the outside herself because her parents let her.

The walkway was lined with wildflowers on each side, and there was all the different rose colors in the garden. There was a fairy fountain in the middle of it and at night the water flashed rainbow colors. On the door there was a banner that said, "There's a party going on, come on in!" Walking in he saw all kinds of decorations, it was very original, _**'**Kirstin must have done it herself' _he thought. "Hi Harry" Kirstin yelled, "I'm glad you could come" she said after kissing him on the cheek causing him to go slightly pink.

"Hiya Harry, you are the first guest to arrive wanna help us finish the decorations? " John asked. "Sure John" he answered. His team and Kirstin's Cheer squad all showed up at 7 o' clock. "Hey boys" Harry said "Oh and hi ladies" he added. Kirstin was the captain of the cheer squad, her mom made her become one but now she rather enjoyed it.

Guests' started showing up after that and the house was packed full. Surprisingly enough Harry found that he knew everybody at that party, he had become popular when he became a track star.

The party was fun; it had games, food, punch, soda, and sweets. Harry was having the time of his life he even danced with a cute cheerleader to an Evanescence song called "My Immortal"; he liked Kirstin's CD collection.

She even asked him to dance, which made him blush; he danced with her for most of a song until John cut in. He danced with nearly all the girls there except for the ones who had boyfriends of course.

They all had fun and the 5 hours went by quickly. When it was time to go all the girls came and gave him kisses on the cheeks, thanking him for the dances. When he was about to leave Kirstin came up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and all the kisses made him blush so much that he was still bright red when he got home. He was so tired that once he got into his cupboard he collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

AN: Well there it is the second chapter I hope you've enjoyed it! Please Review! 3rd chapter will be up soon!


	3. The Dream

A.N. Here finally is the 3rd chapter! I apologize sincerely for not putting it up for like a year! I had a lot of school work and then I had a major case of Writer's Block and lots of other things! I finished in October but it took me a while to type it up! I'm so sorry once again! Well enjoy this chapter it is 10 written pages and 6 typed pages, my longest chapter yet! Thank you for being so patient!

Chapter 3: The Dream

Harry found himself in the living room of a house that he had been to before, he was sure if this but he couldn't remember who's it was. The only other houses he'd been to was Mrs. Figgs' house and his Aunt Marge's house. This house wasn't either one of those houses; it was cozier in a way. The only house he could think of, that it could be was his parents' house but could it be?

Looking around the room, he noticed some plaques on the wall, so he made his way over to them and sure enough the names Lily and James Potter were on them. But where were they? He wondered, than as if on cue a couple came in the door next to him carrying a baby Harry. His mom had beautiful auburn hair and emerald green eyes; she was about 5ft. 5in. tall and had a nice figure, all in all she was gorgeous! His dad had jet black hair and blue eyes, glasses; he was about 5ft. 10in. and was very handsome! The baby Harry had emerald green eyes like his mom's, and jet black hair like his dad's, and was super cute! Just then there was a knock on the door and a beautiful girl that looked about 15 came in. She had reddish-brown hair and grayish green eyes. She was about 5ft. 4in. tall and a nice hourglass figure.

"Thanks for coming Stacy," Lily said. "Anything for the woman that babysat me, for you Stacy Figg is there!" The girl said, 'Figg?' Harry thought, now that he looked at her she looked like the woman in the picture of Ms. Figg's sister except the teenage version. His mom laughing broke his thoughts, "You always were a bit of a drama queen," his mom said. "I'm sorry but it's just me!" Stacy bragged, "I know" his mom said. "We better get going dear," James said "Oh alright, here's the money before we leave, so that James doesn't forget again," she teased while giving Stacy 10 galleons. "It was one time," his dad said, "Well once is one too many times" Lily said. "Oh well, can we get going now?" James asked. While they were talking, nobody but both the Harry's noticed the hooded figure slither in.

"Mommy!" baby Harry said while pointing at the hooded figure. "It's him Lily run, Stacy run, and get out of here!" James bellowed. Lily screamed and grabbed baby Harry and ran into the room Harry assumed to be his. Stacy ran out the back door and Harry watched her run into the darkness and then he watched what was going on in front of him. "Please don't hurt us," his dad begged Voldemort. "Silence!" the cold voice came, "I'm not here for you or your bitch, I'm here for the baby!" he added. "What do you want with my son?" James asked, "To kill him, of course." was the answer. "Well if you want him you'll have to go through me first!" his dad replied. "That can e arranged," Voldemort said sarcastically, "Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed and James' body hit the floor cold and lifeless. "NOOOO!" Harry yelled as tears started to fall from his eyes. "You son of a bitch!" he screamed momentarily forgetting he couldn't be seen or heard. Voldemort headed towards Harry's room his robes sweeping over James' body on the way but Harry was hot on his heels. Voldemort blasted open the door right as Lily was putting baby him in his crib.

"Please don't hurt my baby!" his mom pleaded. "I'll do anything you ask just please don't hurt him," she continued. 'Wow his mom really loved him,' he thought. "Silence, your pitiful pleading does nothing for your condition," the man stated. "I'd rather die too then to live on without my husband and my baby!" his mom said bravely. "If you want to kill my baby you'll have to kill me first!" she yelled. "As you wish," he taunted, "Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed, "Such a pity she was beautiful…" he said as he looked at Lily's body, then turned to baby him.

Harry looked out the window and saw people coming into the house, wands at the ready, he then noticed Stacy smiling standing in the front yard. 'Thank god for her' he thought. "Now Harry it's just you and me!" Voldemort said causing Harry to look at him again. "Muwahahahaha!" the cold laughter filled the air. This made Harry laugh himself that laugh led the people right to the room and then the door slammed open. "Avada Kedavra!" he bellowed looking triumphant until the green light shot back at him, looking scared he tried to dodge it but it was too late, it hit him square in the chest. 'Ha Ha, serves him right!' Harry thought.

Then something happened black smoke started drifting out of Voldemort's body and then it formed a head, it was the weirdest thing he had ever seen! The people were just staring at it baffled, and then it flew right over their heads and out the front door. Harry looked at baby him and he was still alive but he now had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. "Mommy?" baby him said, "Daddy?" he said, it was strange to hear himself talk at the age of one he thought. All of a sudden baby him started crying with a wrath once he realized his mom and dad weren't going to wake up. Stacy rushed into the room and grabbed him and he stopped crying instantly and cuddled with her, tear droplets beaded his eyelashes and the corners of her eyes.

All of a sudden two men busted out of the crowd of people, "Oh no! Lily's dead too!" one of them said crying. He had sandy brown hair, blue eyes, a nice figure, he had a few scars on his face but other than that he was very handsome. The other man went running over to Stacy and baby Harry and said relieved "At least my godson isn't dead! You are a good girl Stacy!" "Thank you Sirius!" she replied as he pat her on the head. The "Sirius" guy had curly dark brown hair and blue eyes; he had a nice figure too and he was also very handsome. "I bet it was Peter who told him, he was the only other person besides, from us, Stacy, and Dumbledore that knew where they lived, and I'll kill him if I ever see him again!" Sirius shouted.

As if on cue a stumpy, mouse-looking kind of guy walked in, he had reddish brown hair, blue eyes, he was rather chubby and he wasn't very attractive at all. "They're dead!" the man said and started to cry almost fakely. "Peter Pettigrew! It was you who told him wasn't it?!" Sirius yelled. "What?! I can't believe you would think that I would do that!" the "Peter" guy said in mock disbelief with tears still brimming his eyes.

"Now Sirius you are jumping to conclusions!" the sandy haired man said, "You were probably thinking the same thing Remus, so don't go acrat on me!" Sirius said loudly. "Sirius, you aren't the only one who lost a best friend tonight." the "Remus" guy said softly. "Ok, ok, calm yourself, I know that." Sirius said. While they bickered, Peter had run out of the house and took off into the darkness. When Sirius and Remus had realized it, Remus stayed with Stacy and baby Harry, while Sirius chased after Peter. That was after he hugged and kissed baby Harry, and patted Stacy on the head again.

Shortly after Sirius left, all the men left leaving Stacy, Remus, and baby Harry alone. At this point Remus and Stacy just broke down and cried while baby Harry sat there and watched them both cry. After about a half an hour Remus pulled himself together and said "Thank you Stacy but your services are no longer needed, it's getting late, get home quickly and go to bed, ok? "Thank you for caring Remus!" she replied while giving him a hug and then walked out the door.

A few minutes later a giant man and a tall, slender, old man walked in the door. "Dear Remus, why don't you go home, Hagrid and I will take of Harry." said the tall, slender old man. "Dumbledore, where is he to go?" Remus asked the tall, slender old man. "He will live with the only family he has left, Lily's sister and brother-in-law, the Dursley's." replied Dumbledore. "Can't I take him instead of the muggles?" Remus asked pleadingly. 'What are muggles?' Harry wondered.

"I know it's not your fault but in your condition, I can't allow it, I'm so sorry Remus." Dumbledore said. 'What condition? He looks healthy to me,' Harry thought. "Hagrid take Harry and get him to the Dursley's on Sirius' motorcycle." he said. "Yes sir," said the giant man, who was by Harry's guess, Hagrid. This conversation confused Harry a lot.

Harry followed Hagrid outside and watched him take off into the air on a motorcycle with baby him. Harry couldn't believe it, which went against everything his aunt and uncle ever taught him about magic not being real. "I'll see you sometime soon Remus!" Dumbledore said while walking out the door, "I've got to go meet Minerva at the Dursley's, have a good night!" then with a spin and a whirl of his cape, Dumbledore disappeared, leaving Remus alone on the doorstep and Harry with a complete look of awe on his face.

Then Harry was dragged to another place, on the front porch of Number 4 Privet Drive. He watched Dumbledore appear at the end of the street, and then Dumbledore started to dig in the long purple with silver stars, dress like thing he was wearing and pulled out a lighter looking object. Except when he flicked it, the street light nearest to him flickered out and that happened all the way down the street. Next, Dumbledore walked to the garden wall and sat next to a tabby cat that was sitting on it. "Good Evening Minerva," he said to the cat. 'How weird' Harry thought then something bizarre happened, the cat turned into a woman with a tight brown bun on her head and glasses, that were the same shape as the markings around the cat's eyes.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, so is it true? Are Lily and James Potter really dead?" the woman asked worried like. "Yes, I'm afraid it is my dear," Dumbledore said sadly. "Well he's not staying here, these are the most horrible people in the world," she stated. "Well they're the only family he has left," he replied. "Where is he Albus?" she asked, "Hagrid is bringing him, he should be here soon." He replied while looking up at the sky. "Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" she asked rather startled. "My dear professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life, so to answer your question, yes, I do trust Hagrid." he answered simply.

"What the devil is that noise? She asked Dumbledore. "Oh, that would be Hagrid with Harry on Sirius' motorcycle." he answered as Hagrid landed on the street. "Here he is professors," Hagrid said triumphantly, "The little tyke fell asleep right as we were flying over Bristol." he finished. "Thank you Hagrid, now let's give him to his aunt and uncle." Dumbledore said. "Oh alright," Hagrid said while beginning to cry. "There, there Hagrid, it won't be forever, just for a little while." Dumbledore said while trying to sooth the giant. "I guess your right but it's still hard to believe they're gone." Hagrid said before blowing his nose on a piece of cloth and it sounded like a foghorn.

Dumbledore then placed Baby Harry on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive and put a letter in one of the folds of his blankets. After one last look at the bundle, Hagrid took off on Sirius' motorcycle. Minerva turned back into a cat and disappeared into the darkness and Dumbledore turned all the lights back on and disappeared again.

Harry was standing on the front porch next to baby him when all of a sudden he was once again zapped to another place. It looked like King's Cross Station except for instead of being in the past it felt like it was the not too distant future. He quickly found himself and he was talking to a red-headed family that he had never met before. The problem was that he couldn't hear what they were saying but he didn't really care once he saw one of the older sons run towards a wall and go through it as if it were water instead of stone. 'Crazy' is all he could think of saying.

Then he was wisked to the front of the station to see 3 girls and their parents walking towards the station but they were blurs, so he could not see their faces. Next, one of the girls said "Hey, I'll race you two to the platform!" She had the most beautiful voice in the world Harry had decided. "Ok," the other two girls replied. Then they all left their trolleys for their parents to bring to them and they each grabbed an empty one at the entrance.

They stepped on the backs of them and went shooting down the slope towards the platform where he still stood with the red-headed family. So, he ran all the way down the slope to the platform but the girls couldn't stop, they were going too fast, so all three of them yelled out "Help!" as they were passing the other him and the red-headed family. The other him chased after one of them, the youngest boy from the red-headed family chased after another one, and the twins from the family took after the other one. The other Harry caught up first and pulled the girl off of the trolley and caught her before she touched the ground.

"Are you alright?" the other him asked her while trying to catch his breath. "I'm alright, thank you so much for helping me!" she said gratefully. When she looked up, she was no longer a blur, like she was at the front of the station. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life, and she was the one with the beautiful voice! She was about 5'0" and she had a distinct hour glass figure, she had luxurious ruby red lips and a cute little nose, and she had long golden and silver mixed blonde hair that was just past her butt. It was curled and it was lightly blowing in the wind except…there was no wind. She had beautiful tanned skinned and rosy cheeks. Also she had the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen, they were bluish green and they reminded him of the ocean and he found himself getting lost in them.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, stirring the other him from his trance. "I'm sorry, I was just in a trance from your beauty!" the other him said before he realized what he was saying, he could tell because he immediately started blushing. But she started giggling, 'Oh great, she's making fun of him' he thought but then she said, "Thanks, you're pretty hot yourself! My name's Parvati Patil." "Harry, Harry Potter, nice to meet you." the other him replied. "You're THE Harry Potter?" she asked surprised. "Yep." the other him said. "Would you please come meet my family and my best friend?" she asked pleadingly, "Sure," he replied.

"Mom, dad, Petie, Padma, Lavender, this is THE Harry Potter!" she told them excitedly. "Hi, I'm Peter Patil, nice to meet you Harry!" said Parvati's dad. He had Blonde hair that was medium length, it wasn't short but it wasn't long, and he had sapphire blue eyes; he was about 5'10" and he had a muscular figure.

"Hello handsome, I'm Patricia Patil. It's great to finally meet you!" said Parvati's mom. She was gorgeous, she had the same color and length hair as Parvati did and she had emerald green eyes. She had a nice tan and a great hourglass figure but she was a bit top-heavy but it made her even more beautiful, at least that's what he thought and apparently so did the other him. She had a cute little nose and luxurious ruby red lips; it seems that all the kids got them from her; she was the mere image of beauty.

"Hello, my name is Peter Patil Jr. but everyone calls me Petie, It's great to finally meet my Role Model." said Parvati's little brother. He was not much younger than us, only looked like he was a year younger actually, he had short blonde hair that he wore spiked up. He had blue eyes just like his father…in fact he looked like a mini Peter except he had his mother's luxurious lips and cute little nose.

"Hello, my name is Padma Patil. I'm Parvati's identical twin sister; it's great to finally meet you!" said Padma. Indeed they were identical twins, only difference was that she had greenish blue eyes but had the same effect. "I, I'm Lavender Brown. I'm Parvati's best friend; it's nice to finally meet you." said the last person standing next to Parvati. She had long reddish brown hair that was wavy and landed right past her butt like Parvati's and Padma's. She had a nice tan and rosy cheeks also. She had a beautiful hour glass figure and her eyes were silverfish green and they were also beautiful.

"Sorry to break this up but the train's leaving in ten minutes, so everyone get on the train and quickly find a compartment," said the mom of the red-headed family. So the twins and the youngest boy of the red-headed family, the other Harry, Parvati, Padma, and Lavender all ran through the wall like the first boy had. Parvati's parents and brother left and so did the mom of the red-headed family and her daughter, which left Harry all alone. All of a sudden a loud thumping noise came from the roof as if someone was jumping on it and he was rudely interrupted from his slumber.

A.N. The 4th Chapter will for sure be up very soon, I already finished writing it I just have to type it up! Well Hope you enjoyed the 3rd Chapter…See you soon!


	4. The Zoo

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Veelas

Chapter 4: The Zoo 

Opening his eyes Harry remembered from his dream, only a flash of green light, a woman screaming, and a flying motorcycle, the meeting of the red-headed family, meeting the beautiful girl, her family, and her friend. More thumping came from the roof, "Wake up cousin, we're going to the zoo!" yelled an excited Dudley. "Alright I'm up!" Harry yelled as he slipped his glasses on his face. "Wake up and help me cook breakfast for Dudley!" Aunt Petunia said while knocking on the cupboard door. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." he said while getting out of bed and slipping on his pajamas, that way they wouldn't know he fell asleep in his clothes; his aunt and uncle had a fit the last time he did it.

After he was done changing, he went into the kitchen and immediately started cooking breakfast and by now he knew to have uncle Vernon's plate and coffee set before he got into the kitchen. "Good morning, everyone" Uncle Vernon said as he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning" everyone chorused in sync, "Breakfast looks good this morning Petunia dear." He said while looking at the eggs, bacon, sausage, and hash browns. "Thank you dear." she replied.

After breakfast, Dudley and Harry went to get ready, and since uncle Vernon had already gotten ready before coming downstairs, they brought Dudley's birthday gifts into the kitchen and waited for Dudley to come back downstairs. Dudley came in a few a few minutes after Harry did and almost immediately started to count his presents.

A few minutes later Dudley said, "Thirty-six, that's two less than last year." by then he was glaring at his parents. Aunt Petunia sensed danger and said, "You didn't count the one underneath the big one, you have thirty-seven, but we'll buy you two more presents while were out today, how does that sound, pumpkin?" "Then I'll have thirty-nine…ok!" he replied and then grabbed the nearest parcel.

Dudley ended up getting a racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, a new computer, sixteen new computer games, a new TV, a VCR, a gold watch, and some other things. Then the doorbell rang, "Oh, they're here" aunt Petunia said happily. Dudley rushed to the door and brought his best friend, Piers Polkiss and his mother into the kitchen. "Look at all my cool new things Piers" Dudley bragged gleefully. "Cool Dudley!" Piers replied coolly.

After about half an hour, they were on their way to the zoo, for the first time in his life, Harry actually got to go with them on one of Dudley's birthday outings. Normally he would have to go over to Ms. Figgs' house, but since she broke her leg, she couldn't take Harry. However, Dudley threw a temper tantrum when he found out that Harry had to go with them to the zoo.

Right before they left, uncle Vernon, whose happiness from last night had worn off, took Harry aside and nastily said, "No funny business today, if there is any, any at all, you'll be spending time, a lot of time in your cupboard, like weeks, maybe even months in there." "Ok, uncle Vernon," Harry said.

While they were on their way, uncle Vernon started complaining about a group of motorcycles that had just zoomed by their car. Then Harry remembered his dream and said, "I had a dream about a motorcycle last night, it was flying!" Uncle Vernon slammed on his breaks almost causing an accident, and then bellowed, "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!!!!" which caused Dudley and Piers to start laughing at Harry. "I know they don't uncle Vernon, but it was just a dream." said Harry quietly; the car ride was silent the rest of the way to the zoo.

At the front gate, there was an ice-cream cart, uncle Vernon bought two big chocolate ice-creams one for both Dudley and Piers and bought Harry a cheap lemon pop, which Harry enjoyed immensely actually. They looked at gorillas, monkeys, tigers, lions, leopards, cheetahs, and elephants before lunchtime.

Dudley got a large plate of nachos, Piers got a plate of chili cheese fries, uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia each had nachos, and Harry got a large slice of pizza. Uncle Vernon bought everyone another ice-cream and Harry even got another lemon pop. Harry was having the best day of his life, but little did he know it would soon end.

After everyone was done with their ice-creams, Dudley asked excitedly, "Can we go to the Reptile House?" "Of course Duddykins," Aunt Petunia replied. As they walked into the place they saw what looked like hundreds of lizards of all sorts and different kinds of snakes. Dudley easily found the largest snake there.

He, however, was sleeping so he asked uncle Vernon to make him move. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass but his attempts failed as the snake slumbered on, so Dudley gave up and looked at the other reptiles. Harry looked at the snake and said, "Sorry 'bout him, he doesn't understand what it's like to lay here day by day and watch people gawk at you." The snake opened his beady black eyes and shook its head yes, as if to say "It's ok, I'm used to it by now." Harry was wide-eyed at this point, "Can you understand me?" and the snake shook its head yes again.

"So you're from Brazil?" Harry asked as he looked at the sign that said: Brazilian Boa Constrictor. The snake shook its head no and pointed at the sign that said: Bred in Captivity. "Oh so you've never met your parents either? Mine died when I was a baby." Harry said. The snake gave him a look that seemed to say, "I'm sorry" "It's ok but I still wish I could see them again." Harry replied.

At that point Dudley ran up and bumped Harry to the floor and pressed his fat, ugly face against the glass and said, "Look at what the snake's doing" Harry started to glare at Dudley for knocking him to the floor but it quickly changed into a look of surprise, because the glass disappeared and Dudley fell into the snake's water. The snake quickly uncoiled itself out of its cage, as it left, it said to Harry, "Thankssss Amigo, good-bye zoo, hello Brazil" And it slithered off into the screaming crowd. When Dudley had finally come to his senses he was cold, shivering and the glass had reappeared.

When they got home Uncle Vernon was still pissed and told Harry to get in his cupboard and he wasn't allowed to eat. Harry lie in his cupboard until he was sure the Dursley's and Piers were asleep. He crept into the kitchen; it was midnight in the dot when he looked at the clock. He looked in the fridge and found the remnants of dinner, he heated it up in the microwave and for once he got to eat dinner without interruptions.

After he was done, he cleaned what little dishes he used, put them away, and snuck back to his cupboard. When he got back into his cupboard, he changed into his pajamas.  
He then lie there in bed until the effects of being full took affect and he fell soundly asleep.

A.N. Well there's the 4th chapter, sorry it wasn't that long but I didn't know what else to write. Well I hope you enjoyed it anyways! I'll look forward to your reviews! -


	5. The Letters from the Unknown

**Disclaimer: **I own Harry Potter books 1-7 and the idea of this story but J.K. Rowling owns all characters. Please do not sue me.

**Author's Note: **I strongly apologize to all, I cleaned my room after I typed up and uploaded the 4th chapter, I misplaced my notebook and just recently found it so I have been writing as much as I can to make up for it. Here is the 5th chapter of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Veelas, I hope you enjoy.

Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Veelas, Chapter 5: The Letters from the Unknown.

The next morning Harry woke up by Aunt Petunia knocking on his cupboard door. "Wake up and help me make breakfast!" she yelled. "Ok Aunt Petunia," he said right before he yawned and stuck his glasses on his face. He got to the kitchen and started making breakfast; he set up Uncle Vernon's plate right as he was walking into the kitchen. They all ate breakfast in silence, even Dudley and Piers were quiet.

After breakfast Uncle Vernon broke the silence, "Harry please go get the mail." "Yes Uncle Vernon." was Harry's response. Harry grabbed the mail and flipped through it, _'Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, Vernon Dursley, and…Harry Potter?!' _he thought. _"Who would be sending mail to me?' _he wondered. He went back to the kitchen and handed everything but his letter to Uncle Vernon. He started opening his letter when all of a sudden Dudley shouted "Harry, what are you doing with that letter?" "It's mine so I'm opening it to read it." he simply replied. "Who would be writing to you?" asked all the Dursleys in sync. "I don't know but it's addressed to me." Harry said. "Give me that." Uncle Vernon said while snatching the letter from Harry's grip. Sure enough Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia both read:

Mr. Harry Potter

The Cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whingey

Surrey

Then both of their faces turned really pale. "Boys please leave the room." Aunt Petunia said softly. "Ok" they said and walked out of the room. "I don't want one in 

the house!" Uncle Vernon stated as soon as they were out of the room, _'one what?' _Harry thought. "I don't either Vernon, we swore when we took him in we'd stamp out all this dangerous nonsense." Aunt Petunia replied. "We'll just ignore it; hopefully they won't send another one." Uncle Vernon announced a few minutes later.

When they walked into the hallway both Harry and Dudley were right outside the door. Harry immediately said, "I want my letter." "It was addressed to you by accident."Uncle Vernon said. "It had my cupboard on it, it was addressed correctly, now give me my letter!" Harry yelled. "Go to your cupboard now!" Uncle Vernon yelled back. "I want to read the letter!" Dudley demanded. "No Dudley, you can't read it!" Uncle Vernon yelled. "I want to read that letter now!" Dudley yelled very loudly. "Go to your room Dudley, you are not allowed to read that letter!" Uncle Vernon yelled back. Dudley looked very hurt; he was not used to his parents denying him anything.

Harry stayed in his cupboard all day and only came out to go to the bathroom, eat, and every now and then try and get his letter back from his uncle. After dinner Harry asked again only to find out his uncle had thrown it away after tearing it into pieces. He finished eating his dessert and went back to his cupboard. He sulked for about an hour, got dressed for bed, and went to bed. That night he dreamt of getting his letter but when he opened it; it was all blurry and he woke up. He looked at his alarm clock and it was 3:00 AM but he decided just to go to back to sleep.

He woke up at 6:00 AM when his uncle knocked on his cupboard door. "Hello?" Harry said while yawning. Uncle Vernon crammed himself into Harry's cupboard, which confused Harry profusely; his uncle never visited him in his cupboard. "Your aunt and I have decided that you are too big to be in here. Take all your things and move them into Dudley's second bedroom." His Uncle Vernon said. "Why?" Harry asked, "DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!" Uncle Vernon bellowed causing spiders to fall from the roof of the cupboard, which made Vernon grimace. "Ok ok." Harry said. It only tool Harry one trip to take everything he owned up to his new bedroom.

He observed his new living space: everything in the room was broken; there were many of Dudley's old toys that had been run over by cars, stepped on, and melted in the microwave. There was Dudley's first TV set that he had put his foot through when his favorite show was cancelled. There was a real air rifle up on the shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it. Other shelves were filled with books, Fantasies, Fictions, and Science Fictions. They were the only things in the room that Harry was sure weren't touched.

There were many other things in the room but they were not going to be there for long. While waiting for his aunt to make him help her with breakfast, he started cleaning out his new room. He took all of the broken stuff and put it in the trash can downstairs. After he had cleared most of the clutter, he realized there were an unbroken desk, comfortable office chair, and empty dresser in the room. So he finished clearing 

out the clutter and set up his room. He put the desk and chair in front of the window, his bed on the wall next to it, his dresser went on the wall opposite it by the door, and he left the shelves where they were by the closet.

At almost 9:00 AM Aunt Petunia yelled the word breakfast. He went downstairs to find that breakfast was already done and on four plates. _'How weird, she didn't even make me help like usual' _Harry thought. They ate silently and then Uncle Vernon told Dudley to go get the mail instead of Harry. When Dudley came back he yelled out, "There's another one: Mr. Harry Potter, Littlest bedroom…" That's all he could read before Uncle Vernon ripped it to pieces in front of Harry's eyes. This made Harry very angry so he stomped to his room, slammed the door, jumped on his bed and screamed into his pillow.

That day went by very slowly and Harry had a dream about letters, he was about to open his letter in the dream when he was woken up by Aunt Petunia screaming "Harry help me make breakfast!" Harry did as he was told and when he went to get the mail there were three more letters but before he could slip one in his pocket, Uncle Vernon came around the corner and forced Harry to give him the letters. His uncle then out them in his pocket and later that night Harry walked in on him throwing the first letter into the fire. Uncle Vernon gave an evil smile and threw in the other two. He then went and boarded up the mail slot and kept muttering "No more mail through this letter box…"

The next morning there were owls on Uncle Vernon's car, as he tried shooing them Aunt Petunia patted his arm and looked down. As he followed her gaze he realized that there were five more letters, this was really starting to really piss him off. The letters continued to arrive, more came each day but still Harry could not secure a letter in his grasp. Sunday morning Uncle Vernon was in a very good mood. They were sitting in the living room eating cookies and drinking tea when he said, "Fine day Sunday, in my opinion beast day of the week, and why is that Dudley?" Dudley looked confused and shrugged while grabbing another cookie off the tray. Then Harry said "Because there's no post on Sundays." "Right you are Harry, no posts on Sundays." Uncle Vernon said happily then laughed at what he thought to be witty. "This means we won't see one letter, not one blasted letter…"

Uncle Vernon trailed off as a letter zoomed out of the fireplace and hit him in the mouth. He gave a cautious look towards the fireplace and then a loud rumble emitted from the opening of the fireplace causing everyone to cover their ears. All of a sudden from the opening of the fireplace letters came shooting out, they also shot out of the mail slot that had somehow unboarded itself. Harry started jumping up and down trying to grab a letter. When he had finally grabbed one he took off towards the direction of his bedroom but he ran too close to Uncle Vernon and he had gotten caught.

The letters kept showering on them and then Uncle Vernon yelled, "That's it! We are going away, far away, somewhere where they cannot find us!" "Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?" Dudley asked his mother in a scared voice. At Uncle Vernon's command everyone packed up some things, including clothes and food and they left within fifteen minutes. He had driven towards the countryside so they knew they were going to be in the middle of nowhere. Every so often Uncle Vernon made a quick turn with a mutter of "They won't find us this way."

Once Uncle Vernon stopped they made to get out but he told them to stay he'd only be a moment. Harry got out after his uncle had walked away because nature was calling, there was a tree nearby so he peed, stretched his legs and made his way back to the car. Right as he got back to the car, Uncle Vernon walked up with a long package that looked strikingly like a shot gun. Once the package was secured in the trunk they were off again and they didn't stop till nightfall. The whole ride there Harry thought of nothing but the letter from the unknown, he thought that they'd stay unknown forever but he didn't know what was going to happen next.


End file.
